clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hat Pop
---- Hat Pop (Ninja 兔子与粉红色的耳朵) is an Emporer Penguin living on Club Penguin Island. So far, it is thought that she has a relative, but she is definately well known for her signature pink bunny ears, and for being an all around good sport. .]] Background Hatched to unknown parents in the 1990's, Hat Pop (and her twin sister Gknee19) lived in a peaceful city on the Antartic continent, until about the human equivalent of one, and at that point, moved to her current residence in South Pole City, Eastshield. Ever since young chickhood and the hatching of her brother in 1997, HP led a semi-secluded life, often being unexposed to the evils of the world around (such as swear words or bad television programming). It was around the human equivalent age of three that she developed a love of bunny ears, an item she wears to this current day. Her youngest brother, Chillie102, was hatched in 1999, and the family was completed. HP became unusually shy during this time (supposedly because of the secluded childhood), and though passed at grade school with flying colors, lacked friends and was sometimes picked on by peers for being odd. This pretty much continued throughout grade school, and somehow she gained "friends" along the way. Fifth grade was HP's favorite time, as she was actually well-respected and made a lifelong friend, Yorkay Porkay. 6th grade, on the other hand, was a year (though HP was respected by most and, once again, passed academically) that she recieved a horrifying hate-mail message from an unknown source; this scarred HP, causing her to look down on that year; and wish to never return. Ever since joining the Weekee at the age of thirteen, Hat Pop's buddy list has been filled to the limits; people treated her fairly, handed her snowflakes, and finally she gained their respects and they gained hers. The shyness trait, however, still lingers, and it is often a weakness in decision-making or friend-making. After advice from an old friend, Hat Pop's confidence boosted and she began showing her loyalty to the retired dictator, pledging to do what he wished; and although people have tried to turn against her, she remains firm with TSP's words, to quote: "Do not let the hate-mail get to you, do not fear attackers." (She still tends to worry about the consequences, though.) ---- Weekee Life and Background Originally, Hat Pop read about the Weekee in late October of 2008, on a flyer posted throughout her subtle neighborhood. Thrilled, HP set off, hoping to add some new friends to her buddy list. It was in early November that she set up her "Usapajer", and thus, this started a brand new world for HP. With a discovered love of Club Penguin's new game, Card Jitsu, Hat Pop noobishly begged many of the Weekee's veterans to play a round or two, claiming she could PWN anyone with her ninja status. Ironically, for a newbie, she DID. It was then that she knew she had finally found a place of belonging. A month or so later, Snowman 1001 signed up for the Weekee, and HP greeted him with a warming welcome. The two agreed to meet up in the neighborhood after daily Weekee businesses, and Hat Pop and Snowman marveled in a pristine and lifelong friendship. A few days afterwards, HP attained rollback status from an older user named Sk8rbluscat, and for once, she felt loved, and took interest in the CPW even more. The New Year! The new year brought in flocks of penguins from all over the continent, and productivity and editing soared swiftly. Hat Pop, by then, attended several parties and made friends "out the wazoo". However, Walri began to raid the place, and mini-earthquakes cracked and rumbled everywhere. Snowman, meanwhile, had risen to high ranks in the Weekee, growing to bureaucracy by March 2009. It was in April 2009 that HP decided to apply for administratorship, after working for days straight at nothing but "Mainspase Editz". She passed the qualification test with flying colors, and it was Snowman who handed her the official uniform. This made many users feel secret jealousy, unfortunately, and this saddened the Ninja Rabbit. After tinkering around with the functions, Hat Pop mastered the power quite quickly. This would come in to play later, in May 2009, when Walri attacks worsened. Bureaucracy, anyone? On May Eighteenth, the nefarious Walrus McManager staged a horrible attack on the Weekee, leaving users in panic and dismay. When the pinniped, under MM's name, mocked and threatened Snowman 1001, HP took defense action immediately, countering the Walri's every move; and with assistance from the mighty Uberfuzzy, took down the Walrus and his cronies. TSP, out of courage, thankfully awarded HP with bureaucracy of her own. Users of all kinds roared with excitement, and gave Hat Pop more respect then ever imaginable. Later career The Weekee, after the damage, suffered throughout the month of June. Vandals attacked freely, Ben annoyingly campaigned, and productivity on "Usapajers" and "SubbPajers" increased dramatically. The creation of new bureaucracy outfits were closed down by the Uberfuzzies, and this seemed to make matters worse. Many attempted reforms on things like "form of government" and "Main Page redesign" blew through, failing. Just as if things couldn't get worse, "Dictator" TSP gave up his power because of the gloomy and corrupt behavior by Ben. On behalf of his choice, he split his power among HP and Wompus78, but as users petitioned, he bestowed the power on Snowman 1001 instead. This gave Hat Pop both a shock and a thrill; it had actually been a faded dream of hers to lead the Weekee somehow, but not in a way so emotional. She envisioned the thought of ruling with her best friend, and thought things would be okay after all. Normal Appearance Hat Pop's color is always Yellow, and she is always seen in her trademark pink or green bunny ears, and usually in her purple sweatjacket. Friends *Snowman 1001 *Tails6000 *Homsolo *Triskelle *Explorer *Barkjon *Ninjinian *Speeddasher *Frenley *Professor Shroomsky *Melvin Turtleheimer *Eve Lendfell *Flystar55555 *Icecuber2d2 *CatZip888 *Taraton *Mister Fisk (Possibly a Gorrila-Cat or mutated puffle) *Yorkay Porkay *Jasper *Turtleshroom (penguin) *Kwiksilver *Willy the Penguin *Tokazilla Jobs *She works as a server in both the Pizza Parlor and Coffee Shop, and even fell asleep on the job once or twice. *Is the superhero known as The Energizer Bunny. *The leader of a group on Club Penguin called The Bunnies Of Club Penguin. *She plays in the band Awesomesauce. *She is the second-in-command webmaster on the "other dimension". *She wroks as an actor in the recent 2017 show, Tokazilla. Quotes *"Aw, Snickerdoodles!" *"Hello!" *"Hat Pop looks strange without bunny ears." -TurtleShroom *"Lol-io!" -Sharkbate *"RAWR!" -Yorkay Porkay Hat Pop: Hello, Lemon. Lemon: Hi, master Hat. Hat Pop (confused): Wait...you can talk? Lemon (smirks): Yeah..of course I can, you birdbrain! Hat Pop (slightly annoyed): BIRDBRAIN?!?! Well, yes, I am a bird, but I am very intelligent! (smiles proudly) Lemon (while backing away): Uhhhh...oooooookkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy? ---- Hat Pop: Hello. Lemon: Hi, master Hat. (Grins mischeviously) Hat Pop (slightly frightened): L-L-Lemon...w-w-why are you s-s-starting at m-m-me like t-t-that?! Lemon (smirks): Do you know what my full name is? Hat Pop: Sure I do..you're the first Lemon. Lemon (grinning '''more' evilly''): No... Hat Pop: Uh oh... I have a bad feeling about this. Lemon (shows piece of paper): Check it out! Hat Pop: W-W-Wait a minute...THERE WERE 135 OTHER LEMONS?! T-T-THAT MEANS OTHER HAT POPS HAD TO P-P-PUT UP WITH-AAAAAAAH! (runs away screaming) Lemon (turning to audience): Whoa...I was so not expecting that. ---- Trivia *Her best friends list is extremely long and infinite. *Refuses to ever take off her bunny ears, even if you beg. *Has a mischievious yellow puffle named Lemon, who likes to dig holes and be a prankster. *It actually scares many people when Hat Pop takes the rabbit ears off. Some folks think they are permanent. Over time, she's actually began given a warning before truly removing the headgear. Though against CP doctrine, Hat Pop wears other hats and such on top of the rabbit ears to avoid scaring others. *Hat Pop has a new nickname known as "HP". What it stands for; it's pretty obvious. *Kur Rising stole her bunny ears once. HP then proceeded to chase him all over CP Island. *Snowman 1001 and Hat Pop enjoy playing Dance Contest; in what they call a "Dance Contest Showdown". Normally, Hat Pop is the one that wins, although Snowman is known to win at the last minute. *Hat Pop was once a victim of the MusicaBrain 3000. *Hat Pop works in the Bureau of Fiction, as an administrator. * She uses Emalfs. Her favourite one being "Aww, Snickerdoodles". *Though being "socially awkward" for most of her life, HP's academical talents are like nothing you've ever seen. Hobbies *Editting at the CPW. *Dancing like a nut at the Night Club. *Playing Ninja Jitsu *Drawing Theme Song thumb|200px|left|Hat Pop's Theme! New and improved!<--[[MB3K Songs#Hat Pop|Lyrics Here-->]] Modes Hat Pop has occasional modes, each one varied and different. There have only been two discovered so far. *Ninja Mode (Ninja Speak) - She speaks identical to Sensei, speaking with terms and words in a peaceful manner. Example: So, Ninja Snowman, are you ready to dance in the battle of the century? (Dance Contest Showdown). She also likes to don her ninja suit. *KRAYZIE Mode (KRAYZIE SPEEK) - Similar to Explorer's Phreaker Mode, HP talks all "crazy-like", often with slang, synonyms, and purposely misspelled words. Example: I IZ KRAYZIE, HOWZ ABOUT YEW, KRAYZIE FISHIE?!. *:If you're wondering why she only does this to Snowman, it's because the two use it frequently as a form of communication (and entertainment!) in a place the Clubb Phengin Weekee calls the EYE ARE SEE. Gallery File:NINJA!.png|"Ninja Mode" Hat Pop. File:KRAYZIE!.png|"Krayzie Mode" Hat Pop. File:Zombie hat pop.PNG|Zombie Hat Pop. See also * Lemon * Hat Pop's Sysop Party * Snowman 1001 * Icer * Lord Tigernose Category:Ninjas Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:royalty